The present invention relates to a gas compressor and, more particularly, to a gas compressor which has a rotary cylinder block with cylinder bores and pistons reciprocating in the cylinder bores upon rotation of the cylinder stock and which can be suitably mounted to a car.
A typical conventional gas compressor which is provided with cylinders and pistons adapted to reciprocate in the cylinders by converting rotation of a driving shaft into axial motion is disclosed in Japanese patent Laid-Open No. 91383/1983. This gas compressor comprises a rotary swash plate secured to the driving shaft and an oscillation disk disposed on a driven shaft end and oscillatorily driven by the rotary swash plate. The rotary swash plate has a portion inclined with respect to the driving shaft, so that unbalanced force is apt to be caused on the driving shaft by the rotation of the rotary swash plate. The rotary swash plate suffers from various frictions caused between the rotary swash plate and the oscillation disk by oscillation of the oscillation disk and rotation of the rotary swash plate. This construction of the gas compressor makes vibrations and noises. Further, the gas compressor requires a complicated construction because of the necessity of many parts.
The Japanese patent Laid-Open, further, discloses an improved gas compressor. However, the gas compressor has many defects left thereon.